1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to light curing apparatuses in general, and, in particular, to a light curing apparatus having a modular lamp housing.
2. Description of Related Art
A thin film on a low-temperature substrate can be cured by exposing the thin film to a brief but high-intensity light pulse. The thin film becomes heated after absorbing the light. This process is often preferred over conventional oven curing when the desired processing temperature is higher than the working temperature of the substrate. The transient heating heats the thin film without heating the substrate, and thus allows the rapid removal of solvents that may be in the thin film, even if their boiling point is significantly higher than the maximum working temperature of the substrate.
The present disclosure provides a light curing system capable of handling high-temperature curing of thin films on low-temperature substrates of various widths.